Field of the Various Embodiments
The various embodiments relate generally to loudspeaker systems and, more specifically, to compensation of air path distortions using backpropagation.
Description of the Related Art
Many loudspeaker systems that are designed to project sound for relatively long distances implement waveguides that are attached to acoustic drivers, also referred to as loudspeakers. Such loudspeaker systems are used to supply sound for many common events, including rock concerts, sporting events, and the like. The driver transforms electrical audio signals into sound waves. The shape of the waveguide confines the emitted sound waves to a specified region.
One drawback of the conventional design described above is that, at high sound pressure levels, the speed of sound in the waveguide changes and distorts the sound waves propagating through the waveguide. More specifically, sound waves propagate in air via compressions and rarefactions of air modules. As a result, within the waveguide, the speed of sound varies based on the sound pressure level of the sound waves, the shape of the waveguide, and the properties of air included in the waveguide. In operation, as a sound wave propagates through the waveguide, variations in the speed of sound in the air path lead to intermodulation and harmonic distortions in the sound wave. Such air path distortions degrade the quality of the sound produced via the waveguide, which hinders the ability of the loudspeaker system to generate high fidelity sound.
As the foregoing illustrates, more effective techniques for increasing the fidelity of sound emitted from loudspeakers that are coupled to waveguides would be useful.